Betrayed
by authour2020
Summary: In a little town in Illinois, anything can happen, a mystery is revolving, in one point of view at a time. written in two points of view.


Betray of Hope Chronicles

By Ryan Cassady

Book 1 in the Betrayal of Hope Chronicles

Table of contents

Preference

-Hinckley Berg Park

Chapter 1

-Intern

Chapter 2

-Flash Back

Chapter 3

-The Cover case and the real case

Chapter 4

-Belleville

Chapter 5

-Finale

Betray of Hope Chronicles

By Ryan Cassady

Book 1 in the Betrayal of Hope Chronicles

And at the end check a sneak peak at Ryan Cassady's Next book in the series

BOOK 2 IN THE BETRAYAL OF HOPE CHRONICLES

Copyright © 2008 Ryan Cassady. All rights reserved.

Published by Cassady Covers inc. Cassady, Covers paper

This book is dedicated to my Aunt who inspired me to be an author like her and don't forget to check out her book "Flying into Limbo" By My aunt Marifran Dirkes.

This book is written in two perspectives if you see an M right before the chapter sign that means it is written is the perspective of the murder. If it has an R it is written in Rob's point of view.

ENJOY THE BOOK!

Ryan Cassady

(M) Preference

Hinckley Berg Park

I opened and closed my dirty palm inch by inch I looked at the bright sky, should I do this? I examined the blah park the bench rusty red and the park little and unpopulated the clock tower stood high is the brisk winter morning. I stood closer to see my prey he was wearing a rain cap because of droplets coming from the solemn sky. He betrayed me at my weakest point; he hurt the ones I loved, why would he do that, why? I looked closer and I took my knife. I ran and jumped off the roof and ran until I met my prey and soon his life was only a corpse, I breathed slowly everyone was still there, normally just standing there.

I looked up and ran and ran, until I got to the destination my home. I heard a feminine scream and I knew they had noticed I took off my orange mask and my black protection. I cried until I realized my eyes were swollen in pain. I took a large gasp and flicked on the news. Obviously the wicked crime had not accomplished to be on the news but with all the stuff going around of murders here if shall be soon. I flicked my eyes to the door to my TV and continued until I heard the pounding. My life fainted and I knew what I had to do. The wicked pounding kept pounding I ran out the window took a large jump and headed the way my journey was bound to slip I took one last breath and ran, again running until I knew my mystery was solved.

®Chapter 1

Intern

"Hi I'm Rob Founder ill be your intern coach until your period is up!" I said with a fluffy grin. "Oh whatever!" he said with a mild tone, he seemed accomplished like he didn't need anything else in life. "Hmm, why are you here Officer Jacob?" I said with an understanding reply. "Well I have know where else to turn I really want to be a detective in all, but isn't it kind of weird having a 26 year old be an intern?" he said modest.

"Well no to tell you the truth I'm 53!" I said with a glance at the hot burning coffee, I wanted someday to start a coffee shop. "Well is it just us or are we going to solve mysteries together?" he said with a laugh. "We will have three other guys Bill, Bligh which is a girl, and Jimmy. They will all probably come meet you soon, at least I hope" I said understanding once again. Was I being too nice on him, should I touch him up? Should I make him obedient or should I let his slovenly messy tone crush him by, like waves with dead fish in it.

"I don't deserve this!" he said flying back in his chair with a puff. "I'm confused?" I said seriously confused. "I worked with the FBI for crying out loud why do I have to be trapped here in Elmwood, Illinois to find murder cases, it's truly ridiculous in a small town know one ever gets murdered especially on rainy days like today. Where are all your friends?" he added with regret. "Wow, intern want more on the deal, to bad this isn't military!" I shouted with a grumble. "My friends are all out Bligh is getting a haircut, Jimmy is at the park reading the newspaper and Bill is at the mall patrol!" I returned. "They all have lives." he declared with a sarcastic tone, "Drop it!" I said furiously. I stared at him trying to figure him out. He was tall skinny slick brown hair, he looked calm and casual, he looked more actorish then an intern.

"I'm not on one of those reality shows not like the Detective Defective one?" I said with a tone of quality. "Surprise!" he said sarcastically. "Not funny!" I said. "Good evening Mr. Crum can I meet you in the hall for a second." Said Ms. Lonely the apprentice, "Sure whatever you need!" I said realizing her tears. "Thank God" Jacob said with a laugh. "Shape up!" I said strongly.

I closed the door and I saw Jacob doodling all over the notebook he was suppose to be making notes on, they looked like sketched images of murders. She took me to her over decorated office full of organized stacked papers she had pictured full of imaged unicorns and cupid, I thought she was creepy at first now I realize that she is just weird. "Rob I think you should know Jimmy got killed this morning. He got stabbed in the heart.

And apparently in the head, too!" she said with a sob coming on, she blew her nose on the pink tissue, "I'm sorry, I have a terrible cold I've been out in the cold lately!"  
"Oh my, today, oh my why today!" I started but couldn't continue I cried tearfully that last thing I wanted was to fight with an intern; I sobbed past the window and rushed to the bathroom I opened one stall, I cried on the toilet for over five minutes. I heard a creek in the door, "Hello?" a voice said. It was Jacob but a quieter sadder tone, he seemed more mellow. "Hello?" I said quiet almost like a moan. "Hi, its Jacob, I heard about your friend, I'm sorry, I understand, let's go back to your office I won't bite!" he said luring me. "Alright!" I said humbly. "Bligh Is in the office, she just told me, I think she wants to see you," he continued. I exited out of the stall to see his delightful new expression had the words changed something. Then I thought of something. But before I could shout he said "Were solving this mystery." He said with a grin. "That's what I was going to say!" I said still sad. "Let's get back to your office I think Bligh really wants to help." He said jerking me to the exit of the tiled bathroom. We ran to the office door and I puffed in to see a tearful Bligh it was pain. "Well hello nice for you to join us!" she said sobbing. "Where's Bill" I hustled out. "Well, I don't know!" she said, "He's disappeared!"

(M)Chapter 2

Flash Back

I have never given any thought on how I would die. Usually I thought I would die of an illness, or even just of old age. Never had I thought of dying a death of being shot. They way I shot him came from my heart, not through my brain. He betrayed me, he deserved it. It wasn't fair, he just moved on after he stole from my house. All my money not one cent there. I had to do this evil thing to him, he did it to me! I thought to myself, it just wasn't fair; he should've not done that. He broke my family and my hearts. He definitely betrayed everyone; I hate him, that's why I shot him!

That would be my story if anyone caught me, I wasn't living right, and he destroyed me. I knelt down beside my bed crying, I took a tissue and wiped the thick tear of my cheek. I wrote my letter claiming Dear Anyone, I have gone, I have done incredible wrong, do not look for me. I might be dead, I might not, and I hope so. I might move to another state even another continent; it's not safe for me. Please forgive my wrong love, me! I sobbed, on and on thinking I'm going to hell I'm not going to make it.

Suddenly I heard a strong knock on the back door, I screamed and I knew I was caught, I jumped out my window, and the ground struck my blooded knee. I ran. I ran somewhere safe, a neighbor, no, family, no, where, I'm not sure I said to myself. It doesn't matter I'm going somewhere far, where I can live another life, a good or bad one, how come guilt is in me, when it should be on the dead one.

I ran to the train station and got on the first train my eyes met. I got on the train with heavy hopes. The conductor flew past me and that's when I noticed I forgot to buy a ticket I ran to the bathroom hoping to stall in their until the conductor was done punching tickets, but obviously it wasn't going to work once I saw another guy trying to do that, I whaled a huge sigh and leaned against the clear window, I sobbed a tear without the heavy cries.

I grew into a slight sleep hearing phones ringing and mp3 players. I dreamed. I dreamed of my past the dreadful day me and my family came home to the empty destroyed house, I remember seeing my mom's dreadful look, she screamed and I knew this was a horrible day. My father was crying and not the sigh crying red hot whaling. I felt bad, so I didn't cry I took my little brother up to my room and hoped my cool toys would still be there, but apparently they were all gone, another whale had begun, which was mine. My mom got nine one one on the phone immediately, the FBI were at our house before we got to say robber.

One of the hardest things about that day was the fact that the finger prints all led to him, the back stabber, that I once was friends with. I thought he was nice, yet mean at the same point. He liked me a lot but usually he sounded depressed but whenever I invited him over, he came. That's what bugged me the most, why did he come if he knew he was going to steel, maybe to plot a way to get in, I don't know? But the thing is that he will never forgive himself because he's in hell, I screamed. Why did I become so mad?

That's when I heard a voice that I knew wasn't a good one, "May I have your ticket," he shouted at me with a glare of impatience. "Shoot I don't have one," I said calmly. "Well you're going to have to get off at the next stop." He claimed with another pout. "What's the next stop?" I said again calmly. "Maplewood!" he said. "Elmwood, that's where I wanted to leave, I must have fallen asleep." I said with a quick tear. "Ma'am you're going to have to get off now!" he shouted. "Okay," I said disappointed.

"Hello, do you want my ticket?" a voice said. "I need to stay here I had a quick business trip and I need to get back to work, wait don't you work at my work?" he said "Jacob isn't it?" I said shakily "I can never accept such an offer. "I prefer!" he said calmly. "Hurry please!" the conductor shouted once again. "Thank you!" I said, "Pleasure doing business with you!" he said with a funny tone.

®Chapter 3

The cover case and the real case

"Rob, any news?" Jacob said while storming into my office. "Well he did have quit a few girl friends but surprisingly they all broke up with him, so I don't think any of them would have anything to do with this." I said steadied. "Well it could be any other info?" Jacob said calmly. "Well he went to juvenile detention center when he was only fifteen due to vandalism and stealing then it says who he did it to but its smushed. Basically everything that we really need is smushed." I said following his response quickly.

"That's so bizarre." Jacob said firmly. "Can't we use the old lemon trick," Bligh came in saying. "Cant its legal property. We're going to have to dig," I said. "Are you good with computers Jacob, I know Bill was, but I don't know if you are? By the way any info on Bill?" Jacob said thoughtfully, "No!" Bligh said straight-out. "Have you guys every thought maybe Bill did this to Jimmy?" I said quickly, "You wouldn't think so," Blight shot out. "That's the point," I said quickly. "Hmmm I don't know, if he worked close with you guys I don't know maybe it is someone in work though?" Jacob blurted. "Well who do you think?" I said to Jacob. "I don't know, you know what I'll go to my house and figure it out. I have a good computer and I think I can dig up a lot, "Alright!" Bligh busted out. "I'll come with you!" I said. "Okay" Jacob said.

"So do you want to drive?" I said,

"Of course you really think I would let you drive in my sweet ride? You must be dreaming!" Jacob said with a gleaming smile. He laughed, and then sighed; I didn't think it was funny. "So what do you think happened with Bill?" I asked. "Well I have this feeling that he left us clues in his office." Jacob said calmly. "You didn't answer my question!" I laughed out. "Well in a way I did!" he said serious. "Okay, how?" I asked again. "Well if you look really hard…". "HOW!" I said furiously.

"Okay I know!" he said stiffly. "He was at the park when it happened, and he's the one who called 911, he raced to our office, but no one was their because we were all at the intern estate for the day because it was intern day. He then made a trap door underneath his desk. With a code lock secured to it, the code for the lock is the date of the picture on his wall, which by the way was made by him; did you ever know he painted?" I asked, "No, go on!" I said hardly. "Well I opened the box and it had a note saying that he saw a glimpse of the murder, and it also said he was going to Florida to think." Jacob puffed out.

"Where's the note?" I asked. "At my home later tonight ill show it to you, after we dig up some ideas!" He said calmly. "You're smart!" I said to him! "Thanks!?" he said in a tone of assurance." "He also said that he caught the murder on camera which he gave me, but I only see black" Jacob said! "Jacob I think you might of just figured our case out!" I said with a hustle! "What do you mean? I said it was all black!" he said confused. "There is something called technology these days!" I said. "Well maybe?" he said. "Are we almost here?" I said with a great tone. We entered his big home with glances at one another; he had deep maple wood floors and white carpet in his gathering rooms. He seemed neat until I saw him computer lab it was filled with thousands of papers and news articles. I glances at him for a while then realized something, "So you worked for the newspaper and FBI?" I said with a deep moan of jealousy his house was gorges. "Yep!" he said with a mid grin.

"There is nothing to be ashamed for this will look great on your intern application," I said seeing his despair. "I use to work in Viewer FAQ part, it's really emotional, but hey, that's what I got my doctors degree in," he said with a glare at the computer once booted up. "Why are you working as a detective then?" I said confused. "Well, I got fired, and I want nothing to do with that job anymore" he said with a little tickle of chills. "It's okay, now let's check out this." I grumbled. He smiled a bit. "Okay here is the picture I have one more thing to do on the computer before we leave." He said with a grown.

(M)Chapter 4

BELLEVILLE

I sat on the train for quite a long time, I sat, sobbed, sat. No one sat next to me: I was embarrassed on how I sobbed. It was like a whale shooting a big clump of water from his eyes. I was sad about everything. I was completely depressed, I was thinking hard. I took my back-pack that I had and I took out my pink tissue box, a tear struck down my red cheek. "Next stop Belleville" the conductor on the right said looking positive. Belleville. I took out my laptop and searched Belleville, it said it was German. I thought, was I German?

I remembered then I was very Irish but my mom was also German, I thought and I then knew where my future lied for me in Belleville, Illinois, I got off and headed east, I saw residents walking with choreographed movements not like walking almost like prancing. I saw a clock tower and then a library. "Ahh, this is it." I said with a lisp. My tears streamed down and I knew the pain was over I found my place to live, a place where I can live freely, openly.

A place where I could just forget the unforgettable past, shove it away like shoving old cloths in a pile. I took my backpack and took my wallet out. I had all my money in there from the bank; I had four million in that one wallet. I went to the nearest hotel. I entered in the grand hotel and saw a lot of people; I got worried I would not get a place in. "Can I help you?" a lady said with a funny tone. "Yes, do you have any rooms open?" I said, "We only have a few miss." She said annoyed. "Any good ones?" I asked with an edge. "We have one suite that will cost a hundred a night." She said. "Could I afford that, I tried to do the math, but I knew I couldn't afford it, I needed to spend the four million wisely after all I didn't have a job, yet.

"Any smaller but nice rooms," I said cheerfully. "There all booked, we have a small room that is open, but it's quite small it a loft." She said disappointing. "I'm sorry Ma'am is something wrong?" I said she looked overwhelmed. "Well there's a lot on my mind, its personal, I shouldn't of even told you that, after all you could even be a murder. "Well I hope that's not true." I said fighting the tears. "Are you okay?" she said looking sad. "I'm fine, look I really need a place, is there anywhere I could stay for under sixty a night. I said sobbing.

"Yes, room 202 on the third floor, only one bed, one sink, one everything." She puffed. "Well?" I asked again angry. "One!" she said crying. Why was she sobbing, did I do something? "I'm so sorry." She replied. "No it's my fault."I said seamlessly. "But the truth is its mine!" she said with a grip, "I broke up with him!" she said, "Just like I murdered him." I said with a sad tone. "WHAT!" she said. "Forget it, I'm going to tell the truth." I said turning back. "Thank yo!" she said. "Why? I'm not to be thanked, I was living in ignorant bliss, I need to be more than this, and in a way I owe it all to you. I have to find my way," I said

"I agree, the day he broke my heart, was the day he handed me a chance to help me find my way. Now I want him to look how far I came without holding anyone's hand," she said with a tone of happiness, was I really changing a mind, I helped someone. "I stabbed someone, and I regret it, anyway I could return, so I can find my new way," I said hoping she wouldn't freak out, "It's okay." She said. "You're like me, a one." She said. That's the moment I knew I had to go back to Elmwood and tell the truth.

I ran out of the hotel letting my hair down, I was no unicorn and cupid lover anymore, I'm now an accomplished hero, and I saved a life, I saved a depressed life. That's when I knew, God had sent me into this world for a reason, all you have to do is go on a journey, a journey where your heart says to go. I ran to the train station running fast, I whipped off my coat as I ran; I was running for joy this time, not angriness. I got on the first train I could possibly see, with a ticket this time, for the quickest train to Elmwood. I got on the train, and with my shock meant I saw surprise visitors. The visitors, I knew, the visitors I worked with, my co workers, my friends.

®Chapter 5

Finale

"So what are you looking to search?" I asked friendly.

"Well I think someone in our office did this!" he said. "Like who?" I said, "One of his girlfriends," he said with a glare of madness. "WHAT," I said! "Well now that I think about it, it all makes sense. I snuck into our office a couple times, to get all of this straight," he said glancing at me a couple times instead of looking at the big new computer. "Let's go get this picture developed correctly," I said king of crazed. "No, the picture isn't our clue!" he said firmly.

"It is a cover up!" he said solemnly. "What do you mean" I asked half sarcastic. "Well as you know, I snuck in and took the picture myself but it didn't hit me until I realized something. What if his mystery was something covering the real mystery. So then I went into Jimmy's office, I looked for all kinds of secret stuff, but nothing. I went into all the offices; no one had any info on anything except Ms. Lonelys." He said finally uncovering the mystery. "So what you're trying to say is that Bill doesn't have the mystery Ms. Lonely does?" I asked confused. "No, Ms. Lonely is the murder, she tricked us all," he said toughly. "How do you know?" I asked. "Well you know how I use to work for the FBI; well I still have my ID to look at permanent records, and she said that her boyfriend stole all her stuff. And that she got all mad, I then looked at Jimmy, and it had a record of him going to jail, but it didn't say why."

"One day while I was looking through newspapers I made because as you know I was also an editorial writer for the newspaper. I then came across a headline that finally killed the mystery it read JIMMY SCOWLER IS IN JAIL!!!! I looked up him up on the internet and it said he now works for this company. Which all leads here, then I realized that he was the boyfriends that stile all Ms. Lonelys stuff." He said sailing off in his own fantasy world.

"Oh my, so she killed him, for a reason?" I said taking it all in.". "Absolutely, but there's one more clue I found, when I was on the train coming back from a business meeting, I saw her on the train, she was crying. And right next to her were the pink tissues," He said but before he could finish I said it for him. "The ones that were in her office!" I belched out. "Jacob you just found out our case, but one question, where's Bill?" I asked. "Bill was hard to figure out, but when I looked at his computer it had several pages that he booked for a vacation, and guess who gave him the miles our murder Ms. Lonely because she wanted all eyes on him, not her!" he said.

"Do you really think you're going to need any intern studies after this?" I asked firmly. "Hey I am the only one who's worked with the FBI." he toned out. "Well I guess, where are we going now?" I said cooled. "We are going to the train station," he said relaxed. "Oh I get it, to find her, but how do we know where she is?" I asked copying his tone of relaxation. "Well my guess is Belleville." He said surely, blinking his eyes rapidly. "How do you know?" I dejected. "Well the next stop was Belleville, and she is German, and Belleville is a German town," He said with a laugh.

We got on the moving train with high hopes; his blonde hair was waving like the ocean as the train jolted forward. "So what do we go when we see her?" I asked, "Well will say that she's done harm, and revenge is nice, but at the same time horrid, and most of all, we know your whole story, we know he betrayed you," he said, "You have this whole plot solved Jacob, that will get you far in no time!" I asked jolting out as the train slowed down. "Hey I've gone far, for heaven's sake I went to the FBI, but now, all I want to do is stay small." He said with a heart full tone, was he making his gradation speech to me?

The train stopped and we were here but right when we were getting up we saw her red face, Ms. Lonely was looking straight at us, but to our surprise she came toward us. "I know, I know I've done the wrong, and I deserve any punishment you are going to give me, but I need to do one last thing before I go." She said sadly. "I want to go to Jimmy's wake, when everyone is gone; I want it to be him, and me." She jolted when the train started shooting back. "I think that can happen." I said staring at her with disgrace. "Ms, were not mad, we understand you got betrayed it happens, but murdering, that's even bigger betrayal you know that, right?" Jacob said with a lisp at the end. "Yes" she said. "Well you're welcome to come and explain everything," I said with a cough. "Alright," she said, "Am I going to jail?" she asked. "Sorry but there is no other option," Jacob said calmly. "Alright," she said with a tear.

A month later the conversation between Ms. Lonely and Jimmy

"Hello, Jim if you hear me I'll be quite happy, I'm sorry. You stole from my house, and I stole your heart, it's not fair, if I could trade places with you, I would. The thing is, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just needed to get everything straightened and I guess my heart told me to hurt another heart, but now since my trip to Belleville I've changed and my heart is saying something completely different. Your heart works for you, but when another heart broke yours, don't go off breaking their heart; deliver your heart for them. Bye, Jim ill miss you!" I said happily.

Where are they now?

Jacob- Jacob started his own business in New York, but the cool thing is he is not a mystery solver he is a mystery writer.

Bill- Bill came home from Florida with an open mind, but when he was told Jimmy dies, he went to depressed mode.

Rob- Rob now owns his own coffee shop and quite his life of a detective so he could manage the coffee shop.

Ms. Lonely- was sentenced two years in jail and is now helping Bill as a therapist, she enjoys being a therapist.

Bligh- Bligh is now chief, Jacob, and Rob gave her all the credit of the mystery of Ms. Lonely.

Now a glimpse of Status of the City

Preference

I moved on once again, I'm not a detective, or work for the FBI; I'm close to a newspaper writer but yet not the same I'm a writer. I looked at the book that I just made, it was long and good. It was the mystery of Ms. Lonely. I stared at the book with an open mind. I missed Rob, and Bill. I missed the town of Elmwood period. I sat on the leather black chair in my new apparent in New York City. I looked out my window it was past dawn, the apartments on my block now lit with full lights. I heard beeping of cars and loud grumbles out my window. "Hmmm" I said with a gaping pain. I heard a knock on the door I saved my book on the computer and sprang up off the chair. I got the door and I saw a woman. She had blonde short curly hair and a black long coat reaching to her thighs. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes and no." she replied with a grin. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Marissa Foster I am your publisher and I want the book by today." She said taking off her coat, underneath was a lime green turtle neck sweeter that barely went down to her waste. "Oh, yes, right, is there anyone else that's just going to pop in from the door?" I asked with a laugh being sarcastic. "Hello I'm Jamaica nice to meet you; I am your scheduler for your book tour." She said charging in. She was Jamaican, pretty long, black slick hair. "Oh, I did mean that literally." I said with a grin. "Right!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Is there any boys on the team?" I asked. A skinny guy with black hair came in the door. "Nice to meet you Jacob!" he said with a nod. "Wait, what's your name I'm Skye, I'm taping your life, for the documentary. "WHAT!" I said shouting. "Let's not talk about that now!" Jamaica said furiously. "He didn't mean it." Marissa said. "Shut up I can defend for myself you know!" Skye said. "Wait to get on my good side." Marissa said cracking her knuckles preparing to fight. "Seriously are you guys that immature?" Jamaica said fairly. "Guys cool it!" I shouted. That's when I knew this probably wouldn't work out so well.

8


End file.
